


Now Comes the Night

by tessykins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the hour is upon us and our beauty surely gone, No you will not be forgotten, no you will not be alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Comes the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt “Now Comes the Night” at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). And if you haven't heard the song, I can't recommend it enough.

There are no stars the night before the end of the world.

Dean stares up at the dark sky, nursing a beer and wondering if it's a sign.

A sharp flutter of wings and Cas appears besides him. The angel stumbles and Dean grabs his arms. Castiel leans against the rickety porch railing and God, he looks exhausted. There's dark circles under his eyes and his face is gaunt. He's skinny, the trench coat hanging loose on his bony body. His powers have been depleting everyday, Dean knows; this last jump must have cost him just about everything. He keeps his steadying hold on Cas' arm.

“Cas? What're you doing here? I thought you were making one last run at God.”

Cas shakes his head. “My Father doesn't care. Even if I could find him in time, he would do nothing to stop this war.”

“Why the hell did you show up here? We've got angels on one side and devils on the other. No one in this house is gonna survive tomorrow.”

Castiel reaches out and wraps his hand around his mark on Dean's arm. “We began this together. We will end it so.” He meets Dean's eyes. “There is nowhere I would rather would be than here with you.”

Dean grins. “You're crazy. So, have you got a plan?”

Castiel shakes his head and takes Dean's hand. “No more thinking. No more fear.” He guides Dean back into the house, the beer bottle abandoned lonely on the sun-bleached porch. He guides Dean through the downstairs where the ragtag army of hunters sleep, up the creaking stairs, past the bedroom where Bobby is convalescing, past the room where Sam tosses and turns. Cas stops outside the room Dean had slipped out of to stare at the sky.

Cas cocks his head and the gesture is heart-wrenchingly familiar. Dean hesitates at the threshold. But it's the end of the world and he desperately doesn't want to be alone tonight. Dean steps through the door.

Castiel closes the door behind them, a quiet click in the still air. The trench coat slips off his shoulders as he crosses the room to Dean. He cups Dean's face in both hands, their faces so close. They're silent, breathing each other's air, hot and moist.

Dean surges forward, pressing their lips together. There's always been this between them but never a time, never the right time. That doesn't matter anymore, not without the apocalypse clawing at the morning. Now all that matters is forgetting the fear and the loneliness.

Castiel's mouth is hot and wet, his lips are chapped and his breath tastes like ozone. Dean loses himself in his angel, slick hot mouths and hesitant hands finding flesh. He walks Castiel backwards towards the bed, shedding clothes and baring skin.

Castiel falls back on the bed, eyes wide and skin untouched pale. Dean crawls up the bed after him, hot skin skimming against each, feeling like a trail of sparks. Cas pulls him into his arms, strong and comfortingly there.

Dean guides their bodies, knowing where to touch and kiss. Castiel falters, awkward and new. But Dean kisses him slowly, moving his hands and showing him how to move. Cas learns fast, soon moving on his own.

Dean laughs and slides his hand down Castiel's chest. Cas bucks against him and their hips find each other, fitting together like lock and key. Dean grunts and Cas moans, his eyes wide and surprised.

Dean kisses Castiel desperately and thrusts against him. Castiel gasps and wraps his arms around Dean. They fall into a rhythm, breaths huffed out between them and pleasure building.

Dean's hands skim Castiel's body, learning skin and the curves of bone. Cas' hands find him in return and they learn each other, futilely trying memorize the texture and taste of skin. It's the first time and the last time. It's a a goodbye and they both know it.

They're trying to forget it all, the apocalypse, the massed armies of heaven and hell on their doorstep. Push away everything, there is nothing but their bodies entwined in this bed.

Their hips speed up, moving faster and faster, unstoppable. Pleasure and pressure building. Dean's breath catches in his throat, his voice sliding out in a hoarse litany of curses. Castiel is silent, lips open and panting. Dean thrusts harder, their bodies flowing into one.

Castiel's hand slides round the curve of his head, holding him tightly as they kiss wetly. Dean gasps into the angel's mouth and shatters apart, spilling between their bodies. Dean moans, soft and low, as Castiel continues to thrust against his sensitive skin.

Castiel comes with a soft sigh, his hand pressed heavily over Dean's eyes. There is a flash like lightning and the windows rattle in their frames.

The hand moves from his eyes and Dean looks down at Cas. Castiel looks up at him, his eyes filled with bittersweet joy. Dean's never seen him look so human, or so beautiful.

They curl together, bodies slick and sore, seeking comfort in touch and heat. Castiel's hands begin to wander and Dean turns his head to kiss his angel.

There is darkness lurking outside, just beyond the edge of the bubble of warmth they've created. But tonight, the darkness is forgotten. And they are not alone.


End file.
